Eternal Leap
by Kita Mirai
Summary: Sam Beckett leaps into one Tsukino Usagi, during Sailor Stars, and has to try and prevent Usagi from unknowingly vanishing from the galaxy, which would change the future...


Greetings and Salutations, this is Mirai-chan. I'm back again with the first part of this story.  
Archive anywhere, just please tell me. This is just the beginning. I sadly don't own either Quantem Leap  
or Sailormoon. I pay great respect to the writer of the manga, which this story sadly doesn't follow. This story  
follows another story, that I think I've read, Sam leaps into Serena in first season, so that sort of happened before  
this, gomen, I don't know where it's located, but when I find it I'll say where it is located, because I made  
reference to it in here. This is like a comedy, funny sort of... You just have to know my humor, but you may  
not laugh... Ok, anyways, here is my story.....  
  
Eternal Leap  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Sam Beckett opened his eyes. It was still dark, he glanced over to a nearby clock and it read   
4:25. He was under sheets of creasant moons and stars. There was a cat on the bed with him,   
a purple, almost black, cat a few inches away from his feet. He looked up around the room, there was   
an open balcony on one side and a dresser to the other. On the dresser was a picture in a frame, it   
was of a girl, in her teens with wild hair in two balls on her head with beautiful blond hair hanging down  
from them. She was hanging onto a guy with sort of a triangle face in a green jacket over a black shirt  
over light purple pants. He looked abit older then her. He also looked content with this girl. He   
congectured that he was one of the two. He lifted up his covers and looked at his clothes, it was   
pajamas with the heads of bunnies all over it. Just then, a white door way opened up and a figure   
stepped out.   
  
"Al, where am I? I feel a bit wierd wearing little rabbit heads all over these pagamas." Sam  
asked Al.  
  
"You are in Japan," Al said reading something from his minature computer. "Your name is  
Tsukino Usagi, a first year student at Jubaan High School." Sam gets up carefully trying not to move   
the cat. He walks over to a vanity mirror and looks at himself. He is in the body of the girl in the   
picture, with blond hair balls on top and hair streaming down, though her hair is up in a net. "In appro-  
ximatly three days, Usagi will disappear, not a trace of her will be found."  
  
"Usagi, what are you doing up so early?" A groggly voice said. Sam glanced around looking  
for the source of the voice. He noticed the cat was looking up at Sam, it had a creasant moon on it's  
forhead. The cat blinked up at Sam, then it glanced around, spotting Al and mumbling, "Not you again."  
  
"Do you see who I really am?" A bewildered Sam said.  
  
"Yes, I do," Luna said. "I know who you are Sam Beckett stuck leaping through time waiting  
to find your way home. Hey Al, remember me?"  
  
"Luna," Al said. "I wasn't aware to the fact that you were still Usagi's cat. I need to talk to  
Ziggy about these minor glitches in the system. How have things been going since your last battle?"  
  
"You don't even want to know how many battles we've fought, and these wars we've won." Luna   
jumped to Sam's shoulder. "Usagi's had a hard time with all the going ons, but she's survived with the  
power of her fellow senshi at her side, and the promise of the future." Sam just stood there absorbing  
the fact that Al and this cat knew each other. He doesn't have any recollection of these past leaps, so  
it was vital for him to follow what was going on. "I'll help Sam through the days Al, don't worry," Luna  
said with a wink. "By the way, why are you here?"  
  
"Ziggy has detected that Usagi Tsukino will disappear from the face of the Earth in three days,   
and we are help to help prevent that." Al answered truthfully. He remembered the last time they were   
here and how the battles were fought, and that Usagi was in fact an agent of love and justice,  
Sailormoon. He knew enough that if it something made Sailormoon disapear, it had to either have been  
a suprise attack, catching Usagi unaware, without time to transform, or something even worse happened  
that Al couldn't even think of.   
  
"Usagi, what are you doing up? It's not even 5 o'clock yet." A groggly voice said to Usagi from  
outside the door. "You baka, are you sleep walking again or pretending that Luna is your Mamoru-san."   
It was Shingo, Usagi's kid brother.  
  
"Sam repeat after me, 'Shingo go back to bed, I'd rather have Mamoru."  
  
"Mamo-chan" Luna whispered into his ear.  
  
"'Mamo-chan here then you', smugly said. 'Go to bed'."  
  
"Shingo, go back to bed. I'd rather have Mamo-chan here then you."  
  
"You baka," Al added. "Go back to bed and I'll be quiet."  
  
"You baka," Sam repeated. "Go back to bed and I'll be quiet."  
  
Shingo walked out of the room. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sam, you're going to have to get used to being called Usagi-chan and respond to odango."  
  
"DUMPLING?" Sam asked. "Who calls me odango?"  
  
"I think the list is growing larger every day, a lot of people." Luna answered with a giggle.   
"You'll find out," Luna replied. "Come now, it's a Tuesday morning, you've got to go through school. I'll  
lead to school and to your friends, after that follow them and someone else you will meet is in all of   
your classes, follow him, but also play with him." Luna gave out a little giggle. "Come now go to bed  
Usagi. I'll keep watch over her for you Al, I remember the rules." Usagi crawls back under covers.   
  
"Good night, 'Usagi' have fun with being called dumpling. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow  
during school." Al slipped his body through the now open time slip. Usagi closed her eyes and felt   
Luna crawl next to her feet.   
  
"I'll teach you how to do your hair in the morning," Luna said.  
  
"I forgot that I had that rediculous long hair," Usagi said as she fell asleep.  
  
TBC.....  
  
  
Ok, that's the first chapter of my other new story. It is sort of a later continuation of an earlier story  
by another author, gomen, I again forgot your name, forgive me. I hope you enjoy the arc, it's still   
growing. Please feel free to email me at Tachweb@aol.com. Comments are welcomed, please don't  
through fire at me, for some reason I keep saying that at the end of my stories... *shrugs*.   
I only have a basic knowledge of QL, I've seen a few episodes, and read alot of crossover stories with  
QL, but I don't think I've ever found a QL\SM crossover out there on the Internet. Ok, strike that, I've read   
one that involves Serena in first season, Dic(k) ^-^ style, so this sort of happens after that if it was Usagi that  
Sam had leaped into, Not Serena....  
  
So, that's Chapter 1, more to follow sometime this year, I promise..  
^_~   
  
The same with the rest of my stories, I've started too many, but they will be continued, before my school  
season starts in Auguest I believe.   
  
I'm also attempting to type up another strory arc of Sailormoon that is in our opinions, excellent.   
Our, being the group of 'Moonies' at our high school, consisting of about 11 of us, other animes are   
included in our list of likes. It was written by a girl who wants to be refered to as Chibi-Saturn,   
and the name of Hatoru-chan. So that story arc is soon to come, it tells about an interputation of a  
bit of the days of Queen Serenity, ect, and is sort of Rei-Jedite focused, then goes into the future, agian,  
after graduation, ^_~, and Rei becomes mystersouly pregnet.... That beginning soon to come.  
  
Ja-ne  
Mirai-chan 


End file.
